1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doors for wheeled vehicles, such as for sedans, vans, trucks, and other automobiles, and in particular to vertically sliding doors retractable in the automobile roof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many rear door configurations currently exist for providing access to the rear of a vehicle. These include tail gates that pivot downwardly into a horizontal orientation when open, double conventional doors that pivot outwardly to the side of the vehicle, hatch doors that pivot upwardly above the rear opening, and combinations of the above. Almost all configurations provide a solid closure over the lower portion of the rear opening, and either a fixed or separately openable glass closure over the upper portion of the opening.
Vertically sliding vehicle doors have been described in prior art patents to John A. Townsend, inventor of the present invention. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,801,172, 4,940,282, and 5,378,036, incorporated herein by reference. The former two patents explain the basic construction, features, and operation of a vertically sliding automobile door that retracts beneath the vehicle's floor, while the latter patent describes variations and improvements thereto, including an overhead rear door which retracts above the vehicle roof.